


in your dreams

by heachanbaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heachanbaechan/pseuds/heachanbaechan
Summary: How ironic that he would meet the boy he longed to see for so long after he had forgotten about him





	in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The first time Mark saw him he wasn't even that interested, he met different unknown people in his dreams before. They never appeared in dreams again so they weren't worth remembering. But after about four times seeing the same boy in his dreams he started remembering his face and warm brown eyes that looked at him. They only looked at each other and never spoke a word. 

As a week, two weeks, a month went by Mark felt himself longing to sleep, to dream. He had become familiar to the face with the pretty moles and wanted to know more of this boy. The next time he fell asleep and drifted towards the space where space and time didn't exist he felt determined, and when he saw the boy again he raised his hand to greet the stranger and oh.. his stomach did a little flip when the boy smiled. He tried to talk but no words came out. The boy seemed understanding and gave him a little smile, and they were sitting in front of each other in silence yet again.

The next time he saw the boy again he raised his hand again and the boy laughed, sadly Mark couldn't hear a sound but the way his body shook had Mark smiling also. After months Mark had now the courage to try and go a little further, when he raised his hand again, it wasn't to greet this time, and when he slowly stretched his arm and reached out he was met with confusion and the boy frowned. However, he also didn't move and that gave Mark a little more courage. When he was only centimeters from touching the pretty boy he discovered he was sweating and his arm felt heavy, however, he pushed through and the centimeters became millimeters and he was about to touch...

"Mark".

Mark awoke startled. He was confused and sweating, what had happened? The last thing he knows he was dreaming of unfamiliar faces and people and yet he awoke sweating and had no idea why. When he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen his mother looked weirdly at him. "why are you downstairs this early? You usually sleep in a bit more in the weekend". Mark frowned, "Didn't you call me?". She shook her head. After looking in each others eyes for a few seconds Mark broke the eye contact and shrugged, his mind had probably made it up although that didn't explain why else he awoke that early. 

After breakfast Mark decided to take a walk through the park and take a coffee afterwards. His friend Jeno worked at a nice café close to the park where they served good coffee. He hoped the new colleague jeno talked about wasn't working at the moment. Jeno talked about him a lot trying to set them up because he thought they would make a good pair, and also because he thought Mark should date again when his last relationship was already three years ago. He offered setting up a blind date, but Mark wasn't particularly interested. As time went by he became aware that he kept comparing the boys Jeno proposed to him to the mysterious boy in his dreams, and they could never even compare. 

A bell ringed when he stepped inside, and he sighed when he saw a mob of brown hair, instead of the platinum blonde Jeno had. He walked over and waited as the boy behind the counter finished of whatever he was doing. Mark tapped his foot as he became impatient and then the boy looked up and oh.... he was cute. He was tanned and had moles splattered accross his face and when their eyes connected Mark felt something tugging at his heart. While he was waiting Mark looked at his name tag and read 'Donghyuck' . Donghyuck huh? Wasn't that boy Jeno talked about also named similar? He however ignored this and offered his coffee. The boy smiled at him and his eyes seemed like they were asking Mark, or begging even, but for what?

Mark couldn't shake the weird feeling away as he wordlessly paid for his coffee and payed. He felt as if he was glued to the ground and unable to move, and kept looking at the boy, who still looked at him with the same expression in his eyes. Eventually Mark turned around and slowly walked away. He felt himself wishing for the boy to stop him, why?

As he made his way towards the door and opened it he could hear a single word and everything went silent.

"Mark" 

Time and space didn't exist in that moment, when warm brown eyes and a smile that could light up the world flashed before his eyes. And he remembered now, all those dreams, months of yearning.

He turned around and locked eyes with him, Donghyuck, the beautiful stranger and smiled. He made his way back and saw the exact moment realisation dawned on Donghyuck, that Mark recognised him and his face lit up. He started laughing and Mark could also hear the beautiful sound now. As he closed the last few meters he grabbed Donghyuck and spun him around. He felt Donghyuck's laughter rumble against his chest and put him down. When he looked into his eyes again they sparkled and Mark felt so incredibly right in that moment and took a deep breath.

"Donghyuck"


End file.
